


It’s A Date

by bioticboogies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don’t know Solas’ voice so like idk, Or At Least I Tried, The title means exactly nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticboogies/pseuds/bioticboogies
Summary: Just a short moment between Lavellan and Solas





	It’s A Date

**Author's Note:**

> The way I write is by throwing it up at 3 am and then never looking at it again

Ursula runs her hand over the cover of a book resting on Solas’s desk. He sits on the floor across from her, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, paint covered fingers making marks on the wall that seem to her meaningless but she knows when he’s done it will be a masterpiece. A masterpiece about her.

 

It’s still strange to come loving for her lover and see his affection for her spread out on the walls for all to see. Strange that he puts so much effort into something for her.

 

“My brother reads the same books as you,” she says. “He eats up anything on magic, history, or spirits.”

 

“Is he a mage?” Solas asks, looking over where she sits perched on his desk.

 

“He’s the First of Clan Lavellan.”

 

“You must be proud, having raised him and no doubt having to sit and help him learn.”

 

“Eugene would say I’m too proud,” she laughs.

 

He’d worked so hard in the months before the trails. It’s true, she had many late nights reading with him, telling him what she knows of their peoples stories, but he knew more than her soon enough and stopped coming to her.She almost misses those days. Eugene would climb into bed with her and demand a story, but he is too old for that now and she isn’t even there anymore.

 

Solas smiles at her, something soft, softer than she’s ever received. The want to kiss him strikes her.

 

“Come here.” She says sweetly.

 

He raises an eyebrow but stands. She pulls him in slowly by his shirt and slides her hand behind his head as he leans into her. Solas’s lips are always chapped but the way he kisses, she doesn’t mind. He gives her everything each time, even in the barest of touches.

 

She moves her mouth against his, asking for more, and he sighs and presses closer. His hands rest on her hips now, thumbs rubbing slow circles.

 

He pulls away and she tries to follow but he stops her with a hand on her cheek. “Vhenan,” he whispers. Their foreheads rest together and he caresses her cheek. His eyes flicker to the side and widen. He takes his hand away, still covered in paint.

 

He smiles sheepishly. “You always seem to distract me”

 

“Oh, so you smearing me with paint is my fault?” She teases.

 

He chuckles and grabs a rag from behind her. “I may be willing to take some of the blame.” He wipes her face.

 

“The terms to this accord?”

 

“You must accompany me to dinner and tell me of what you like and what you did in you clan. Not your brother.”

 

“What about my sister? Would you like to know about her?” She asks just to be difficult.

 

Solas drops the rag back onto the desk. “I’m afraid not. I’ve never met him and yet I know of him than you.”

 

“Damn, you’ve caught on to my plan to have you fall in love with my brother.”

 

“I want to know you,” Solas says. “I’ve never wanted to know anyone more.”

 

Ursula wraps her arms around him and hides her face in his chest. “Romantic.”


End file.
